Pain
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Ed has a few issues with his superior, but they are not what you expect...Shounen Ai I think I spelt that wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Ed had been called on for a mission, but Mustang had called for him and told him to come alone before he left. Ed didn't know what to do. After panicking a little the blonde haired alchemist decided to obey the Colnel's request and go and see him. He stepped up to the door and knocked. At first there was no answer, but then Leutenant Hawkeye opened the door, she stepped outside and motioned for him to go in. He stepped in and fiddled with his glove before looking at the chair positioned infront of the window. He watched as it turned around. Roy sat there grinning like there was no tomorrow. Ed panicked, again. Everything inside him told him to run as Roy started to advance on him, but he couldn't move. He was frozen. This was like all those other time's. Roy had called for Ed and instead of wishing the boy farwell he'd kiss him. Ed refused, he just thought of Roy as a friend, or enemy. He hated being treated like this, and even when he tried to refuse Roy would just have to snap his fingers and Ed would stand straight, to scared to defend himself. In the dark of the room it was hard to tell if Roy was smiling or frowning. Ed turned on his heel. He didn't want this not at all. Ed was strong, wasn't he? When he tried to run his feet froze as he felt a gloved hand place itself on his face. He was forcefully turned and a pair of lips were smashed onto his. He went into shock. But Edward Elric had had enough, on this day he would stand up to his superior. He raised his automail arm and slapped it right acrss the mans face. When the Colnel fell to the ground cradeling his abbused cheek Ed ran he flung open the door and ran down the hallway toward the trainstation and freedom.

-------------------------tinseltown where everything is grand. 'Tis all an illusion in lala land.-------------------------------

Envy ran a hand through his emerald green tendrils. He watched as the world flew by his face in a single second. And then he saw his prey. A boy the size of a bean. His golden hair hung limply in a braid and his bangs covered his deliciously sun coloured eye's. But something was wrong with o'chibi today. He had a sort of scared and hurt feel to him. Only then did Envy realise that the boy he knew as Edward Elric was crying. But it was silent crying. The tears that fell down his face were not accompanied by sniffles or shakes, or even a trail of snot. They were just falling. Envy smirked.

"My, My Chibi, now what could have made you want to cry so bad?" He said standing up. After a quick stretch he walked over to the two boys. (Did I mention Al was there?) "Hey Chibi" The sin cried waiting for a reaction, but never getting one. He raised a sceptical brow.

"Hey." Was the grunt he got in reply.

After a concerned look from Al confirmed that something was wrong Envy snaked an arm around Ed's shoulders and pulled him close. Ed yelped and he pushed Envy away violently. Envy stared wide eyed. Ed and him had been going well. Sure the flaxen-haired teen didn't trust Envy, but they were on good terms, weren't they. When Envy looked at Ed, he realised it wasn't hate in his eyes, it was fear. His body shook and more tears fell silently down his face. That was when Envy realised, someone had hurt him, scarred him for life. Envy didn't get to ask questions because Ed ran toward the train, his feet carrying him, he wasn't running on his own free will, he was just trying to get away. Envy turned to see a man walking up to them, it was Roy Mustang. His face wasn't as bright as it normally was and there was a red swollen lump on his left cheek. Envy fumed with rage. He had realised that it was Edward's superior that had hurt him and todayFullmetal had retaliated. Before Envy could throw himself onto the man and kill him, he was grabbed by Alphonse. The boy pulled him along and pushed him onto the train before Mustang could reach them. The wistle blew and before the scary Colnel could get onto the train, it had pulled away from the station. Al and Envy walked down the aisle and found Ed. They sat down next to him and stared at each other. Envy decided that he needed to know what was going on.

"Edward, what happe-"

"SHUT-UP" He yelled. Envy recoiled in shock. "I-I'm sorry. I just hate what's happening, I can't take it much longer, I think, now that I've gotten Al's body back, I might..." There was a short pause and then..."Leave that shitty place."

**A:N/ Yo, Sorry I left it at that. I will write another chappy, but first I've got to think up the next plot line.**

**Alright I'm gonna be mean and ask for 4 reviews before I update. Although then again you might not like it and never read it again in your entire life and wish that I would just up and die and stop writing my crappy little stories Cry's in a corner... :'( Anyway...n.n**

**Press the pretty button down there and I will update when the fourth review is submitted. If the fourth review is submitted--**


	2. Chapter 2

Ed stared out of the window from the motel he was staying at. He watched as raindrops fell from the sky. Counting them and loosing count then starting the cycle again. He stopped counting and decided to just watch the sky cry the tears that he couldn't. He wanted to cry, but it would show weakness. He stayed by the window all night thinking of something to get him away from the military. He didn't sleep or eat the day after and continued to watch the rain pelt down on the already drenched world outside. He stood from his position and without answering Al's question of where are you going, he walked out and into the cold night. The rain drenched his pants, shirt and hair in a matter of seconds. Without thinking about the lecture he would get when he got home, he walked out into the deserted streets.The flaxen-haired teen walked the streets for a good hour or so before even considering going back to the motel. He didn't go back, he continued walking.

'_If I ran away they would give Al problems, Mustang would hurt him instead of me. I can put up with that stupid bastard a little longer, I'm-'_ The teen stopped and fell to the ground, all the memories from when he was with Mustang wound through his head as if they were recorded on a camera and were playing back in his head. Tears streamed down his face, the tears he was just a few hours ago so skillfully holding back. They melded with the rain and fell to the ground as if they were the very same droplets falling from the skies. The clog in his throat started hurting him and he let out an ear splitting scream. All the pain from the past was poured into that one cry, the death he'd witnessed, the pain he felt and the pain those arround him suffered. The pain slowly dispersed and he was left sobbing in the middle of a deserted road with no way of getting home. He stood shakily and starting looking around. Walking aimlessly through the streets he finally came to the motel. He stopped and wiped his eye's trying to remove the redneess. Slowly he walked up to his room in the small motel. He was greated by Al waving his arms around and yelling at him for being so stubborn. Ed paid no heed and pushed his brother out of the way. Al gasped. Envy who had been sitting in the corner looked up also surprised. Ed didn't pay any attention and instead looked to the ground.

"I'm leaving, Al tell the military, I deserted them." Ed pulled out the pocketwatch, snapped it off it's chain and trew it on the ground smashing it into tiny pieces. "Don't..." He looked up a dangerous look burned into Al's memory "get involved." He looked at Envy and nodded saying good-bye without words. The last thing they saw of Ed was the flowing back of his bright red jacket falling out the window with him infront of it. Al ran to the window and looked out, nothing was in the alleyway underneath the window, only the imprints of his brothers left shoe. Al sank to the floor. What was he supposed to do now. He felt a hand drop onto his shoulder.

"Go to Winry." Was all that was said before the hand left his shoulder and the owner of mentioned hand jumped from the window. Al cried that night, tears he hadn't been able to shed when he was encased in the can. He had his body back because of the stone that was made using his father, but Ed hadn't gained any more respect for the man then what he already had and that wasn't alot. After the death of Dante and Hoenhiem the Homunculi had been free and it was all thanks to Ed. They still wanted to be human, and they would pester Ed occasionly, but that's how Envy had become their friend of sorts. Now Al had lost both of them and the last memory he had of his beloved brother was a fierce look and a threat. His brother was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was, but he didn't want to go against his Nii-sans wishes. He would lay low for now, and find out as much as he could through gossip and talk.

The next day Al got on a train and headed for Resembool. He waited for the train to pull up and jumped onto the platform. He ran toward the house of the only family he had left now that Ed had abbandoned him. He burst through the door and ran into the kitchen not bothering with saying hi he picked up the phone and rang Mustang. The Rockbells apparently were down at the Market and forgot to lock the door. Al waited patiently for the phone to be picked up and spoke quickly.

"Mr. Mustang sir..." He said

"_Yes?"_ The man at the other end of the phone sounded confused. Al gulped and continued.

"My, my brother." Al felt tears run down his face as Mustang realised who he was talking to and coaxed the young alchemist to continue. "Nii-San he told me to tell you that, he had deserted the Military, I think he ran away from, s-something." Al choked and let tears flow freely down his face. Mustang hung up the phone with out saying anything. Al also hung up more shakily and sat on the couch awaiting Winry and her Grandma to come back

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have to go to bed. I know I updated it before I got 4 reviews, but I just couldn't wait, sorry... I had so many ideas running through my head.**

**Please Review...**


End file.
